


Carbon Steel and Tungsten

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Construction (Transformers), M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm and Chromedome do each other's repairs.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Carbon Steel and Tungsten

"Oh, shit," said Rewind as he halted in the doorway to his habsuite, startled by what he'd stumbled in on.

"Hi, Rewind!" chirped Brainstorm happily.

"I didn't think you'd be back for another hour," said a mortified Chromedome, faceplate flushed and helm dismantled, leaving him with a perfectly smooth cranial casing. His hands were laced into unfolded plating on Brainstorm's back, the two of them sitting cross-legged on the berth, Chromedome's detached helm in Brainstorm's lap as he tightened bolts with a screwdriver.

"I got off early," Rewind said, trying desperately not to laugh as he shut the door behind him, "What are you two _doing?_ "

"Repairs!" Brainstorm answered, clearly unperturbed. 

"Storm, give me my helm," Chromedome snapped, ducking around the side of one wing to reach for it.

"I'm not done, though!" Brainstorm argued, holding it out of his grasp.

"I didn't even know that came off," Rewind couldn't help but giggle, struck by how silly this mech he'd known so long looked, his head perfectly round and shiny. 

"What!" Brainstorm gasped, "CD, have you kept your egg head secret from your junxy this whole time??"

"Yes!" Chromedome hissed, and managed to grab his helm, yanking it back on, though it was lopsided, one of his finials at an angle. 

"Oh, Domey, no," Rewind laughed, pulling himself up onto the berth so he could get a better look at him, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Don't be embarrassed? You're _laughing,_ " Chromedome pouted. Rewind took a deep vent to clear the giggles away.

"Well, yeah, it wasn't what I expected to walk in on!" Rewind told him honestly, reaching up to take his Conjunx's helm in his hands and lift it back up, his visor pointed stubbornly away, "You're beautiful even when you're bald, baby."

"That's how he got his name, you know," Brainstorm interjected, "Chromedome. It's because he's bald."

"Oh my god," gasped Rewind, "Is it really?"

"Uggghhh," groaned Chromedome.

"Uh-huh!" answered Brainstorm, taking the helm back away from him and resuming his work, "The head theme is a given. I got Brainstorm because the lab always looks like a hurricane hit it after I'm done with it. And he got Chromedome because his head looks like an egg."

"Storm, can you _please_ not."

"I had no idea your little horns were cosmetic," Rewind giggled, running his servos over Chromedome's smooth head, "Were you really that embarrassed?"

"They break all the time," Brainstorm quipped, "It's a cold constructed thing."

Rewind paused, blinking his visor, and sat back, looking at where Chromedome was realigning Brainstorm's wings on his back. "Really?"

"Yeah, turns out Primus is better at building a transformer than some guy on an assembly line," Chromedome huffed, "Not to mention, turns out real sentio metallico is a lot better than the synthesized stuff. It gets really brittle over time, pieces break and snap and need to be replaced- your local medibay always knows you're cold by how often you break."

"Hey, at least they bothered to make _you_ out of synthetic sentio metallico," Brainstorm snorted, "I'm half built out of carbon steel and tungsten!"

Rewind blinked his visor again, processing slowly. "You are?"

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed, wiggling something he was working on and twitching his shoulders as Chromedome snapped something back into place, "It's a lot of upkeep."

"It's mostly the same things that break again and again," Chromedome explained, "So it's pretty easy to figure out how to do it yourself instead of seeing a medic every time your wing housing falls out of alignment."

"You know, if you can reach it," Brainstorm grumbled.

"Iiiiiiif you can reach it," Chromedome laughed.

"Huh," said Rewind slowly, "You've never asked me for help with repairs like that."

Chromedome paused and glanced at him, straightening up and then looked away again awkwardly. "Well, me and Storm have been doing each other's repairs for ages, I never really needed to ask you for that."

"I would have, though, if you'd asked," Rewind said, feeling strangely sad.

"It-" Chromedome hesitated, "I know."

"Don't take it personally," Brainstorm told him softly, "It's not the kind of thing forged mecha like thinking about, you know? There's a guilt in it or something. We kind of keep to ourselves about stuff like this."

"Oh," said Rewind, "I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me about this stuff."

Brainstorm and Chromedome both paused and looked at him, and then at each other. Brainstorm turned and held out Chromedome's helm to him.

"Do you want me to teach you how to fix it?" he asked. Rewind's optical display flicked up to Chromedome, who gave him a happy little nod, and Rewind took the helm in his hands.

"See," said Brainstorm, handing him the screwdriver and pointing at the base of the finials, "You need to tighten the screws here. They get loose over time."


End file.
